Sexy fun time One Piece Zoro x Tashigi unreleased episode have fun )
by AnimeCockEnthusiast243582
Summary: fun sexy unexpected things happen in this story Watch out it might be too spicy for you I describe it as a crime, mystery, thriller with a lot of spice must be 18 to read unless you're a bad kid. LOL JK


It was another warm sunny day for the Straw Hat Pirates as they sailed to their next destination, Sword Island. Zoro had been begging Luffy for the longest time to visit the island, as he yearned to learn more about swords; their history, how they're made, and being able to meet the most renowned sword crafters. "I know that I will become a better swordsman once I visit this island," Zoro gave his reasoning for his desire to visit this place.

Sanji was annoyed that Luffy had agreed on this terribly uninteresting place to visit, rather than the more alluring 'Hot Chicks that Can Cook' Island. Sanji tried to explain to Luffy why it would've been so important to go there instead of Zoro's preferred island, "There would be lots of good food! It would be served to us by the most beautiful of women!". Despite this, Luffy wasn't convinced.

The day wasn't about Sanji and what he wants, however. Rather, it was about Zoro getting his sword groove back on. The sea was calm and the port was empty - perfect for freely anchoring their ship as they pleased. Zoro's excitement was so overwhelming that he didn't wait for the ship to come close enough to anchor, he just jumped into the water and swam to shore.

Climbing onto the beach and taking in the sight of Sword Island, Zoro realized it was a lot bigger than he expected. He was drawn to the different swords displayed outside of the shops, many selling very rare ones. Some of them were small, some were big, but he needed to find the one that was just right. He was so entranced by the swords he didn't realize the Marine Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi browsing the various swords right next to him.

Zoro reached for a sword at the same time Tashigi did. "Oh, sorry," Tashigi sheepishly said. They looked up at each other, only to realize that by the touch of their hands they were immediately entranced by each other.

"You like to play with swords?" Zoro asked, smirking smugly.

"Do you?" responded Tashigi playfully.

They both laughed at the joke and introduced themselves to each other, later proceeding to spend the next few hours talking about the different swords on the island. By the end of the day they were both tired and decided to rest in a once popular bar, now abandoned.

The sound of their relaxing breaths filled the room as they lie on the dusty floor.

"How did you fall in love with swords, Tashigi?" a curious Zoro asked.

"I've always loved them, they make me feel powerful and in control. There's also something sexy about them."

Zoro sat up and looked at Tashigi with a grin. "You think swords are sexy, huh? Just wait 'til you see mine."

She blushed at the sound of his words. He proceeded to take off his pants and show Tashigi his full glory. She examined it meticulously. "Wow look at the size and the power it is emitting, this sword I like." She takes out her favorite to compare the two. "My sword can kill my enemies but your sword can defeat all." "I think I want to try yours out."

Tashigi savagely grasped Zoro's cock and stroked it. "I want to see your sword at its full potential," whispered Tashigi sexily into Zoro's ear. Those words made Zoro tingle and want Tashigi more.

She began stroking the base of his cock, slowly running her fingers up his shaft. "Let me polish your sword." Zoro trembled. She begins to lick his balls making a circular motion. Zoro looked down and said "no one usually touches my hilt."

"Did you know I'm a sword swallower?" Tashigi smiled as she proceeded to place Zoro's cock into her mouth. He moaned loudly as she bobbed her head on his cock. Using her tongue to thoroughly pleasure him.

Zoro began to push his cock deeper and deeper into Tashigi's mouth. She let out faint moans, she could taste his precum. "Mmhhh, taste like sword." Zoro grabbed her shirt and ripped it off exposing her bare breasts. "Ahhh" she exclaimed. "You're such an animal, and I like it."

Tashigi stares at Zoro with a seductive look. "It's time to put your sword in my scabbard." He smirked and violently threw her on all fours. "Fuck me hard and rough," she yelled at him. Zoro pulls up her skirt to reveal no panties. 'I have to see if your scabbard can handle my sword." His fingers danced along her entranced. Savagely, he plunged his fingers into her making her moan with enjoyment. He viciously fingered her pussy.

"Harder! Harder!" Tashigi pleaded. He abruptly stopped. "Why did you stop?" "Because I'm going to fuck you with my cock now." Zoro brutally penetrated her with his thick throbbing cock. She is engulfed with pleasure as she rocks her hips on his cock.

He gives her ass a hard spank, leaving his hand print on her right cheek. 'Who has the best sword?" "You d-d-do," Tashigi exclaims trying to speak between her moans. "Say my name," he demanded. "Uhhn, uhhn, ahhh, ZORO!" She reaches orgasm. Zoro feels her shaking and begins to feel the same sensation. He pulls out and ejaculates all over her back.

"That was so good, it's never like this with Smoker."

Zoro smiled taking in the compliment. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." ;-)

"Tashigi, where have you been?" yelled Smoker. "Sorry, I was looking at swords and got distracted. I think I found one I really like." "You know we are suppose to be looking for the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." "What?! He is a pirate?"

The end…?


End file.
